


游乐夜

by alisare



Category: FF14, Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M, 口交, 强暴
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:28:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25647325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alisare/pseuds/alisare
Summary: 是午夜成人向的蜂箱夜总会play女装大佬舞者x被迫女装的大佬龙骑
Relationships: 舞者/龙骑
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	游乐夜

龙骑被蒙住了眼睛，带到了舞台上。  
突然熄灭又亮起的灯光打在身上的那一刻，他僵在原地，下意识抓紧了扶着他的那只手。  
“别紧张。”他听见身边的人开了口，拍拍他的手背，声音甜蜜又黏腻，像条毒蛇一样游进他的耳内，“你听，大家是多么喜欢你，来，笑一个。”  
按照之前排练好的台本流程，他本该以一个完美的亮相姿势出现在人们的眼前，哪怕没有动作，至少也应该笑一笑。  
可他笑不出来，指甲深深陷入了他攥紧的那只手的皮肉里，掐出了深紫的印痕，但对方并不在意，甚至反手握住他的手腕，不由分说地拽着他，将他推至人前。  
此起彼伏的口哨声与笑骂声夹杂着污言秽语压迫着他的耳膜，纵使绑在眼前的黑纱布模糊了乌压压的人脸，也模糊不了那些黏着在他身上，贪婪地在因为衣服过于紧贴而凸显出来的私密区域和被黑丝袜勒出红印的大腿之间来回逡巡的不怀好意的目光。长年累月在战斗中磨炼出来的警觉让他在这种袒露的恶意中起了一身的鸡皮疙瘩，不由得握紧了拳头。  
情况远比想象过的任何一个场面都要糟糕得多。更重要的是，他清楚地感觉到自己正在失去对身体的控制权。  
或许是早些时候递过来的一杯水，又或许是登台前的那个纠缠不清的吻，现在躁动的火苗已经在身体的某处冒出了头，在走动的持续摩擦中一路蔓延壮大，烧得他上面唇干口燥，下边汪洋一片。  
精心设计的演出出现了这么明显的纰漏，舞者当然不可能不知道，但表演依旧在进行。除非这就是故意制造出来的。龙骑可以肯定罪魁祸首就是身边的这个人，尤其是游走在他腰间的手在众目睽睽之下还试图撩拨他敏感的神经。  
他尚且保留着的理智开始羞耻得无地自容。  
“是该你表演的时候了。”甜蜜的恶魔继续贴在耳边低语，言语之间带上了毫不掩饰的愉悦，“还记得我教你的吗？”  
他侧过头，可以想象到说出这话的舞者脸上露出的那种意味深长且饱含威胁的笑容。美丽的毒蛇吐着猩红的信子缠绕上他的脖子，一圈又一圈勒得他透不过气。  
“你别太过分了。”龙骑咬牙切齿地说。  
回应他的是一声差点淹没在嘈杂环境里的轻笑。  
“哈。”屁股被狠狠捏了一把，舞者手上使了劲，将他用力推到了钢管边，“说什么呢，作为老师，我可是很期待看到学生的学习成果的。”  
做人不可以也不应当如此缺德。龙骑踉跄着扶住钢管，在心里臭骂了舞者一百零八遍。若是搁在平时，依他的性子，在这里的每一个人铁定要在他的苍穹龙炎之下吃尽苦头，但偏偏就是今天他无法做到大闹一场然后潇洒地离去。舞者手上握有他的把柄，而他必须尽力满足对方提出的任何要求，用以偿还这该死的债务。  
他咬咬牙，在台下越来越激烈的起哄声中握紧了冰冷的金属，回想着舞者的教导，抬起腿勾住了钢管。  
他见过的卖艺之人不少，若是单论舞蹈上的技巧，舞者的确是出类拔萃的优秀。真正在血肉腥气中成长的战士终究不同于一般的舞者，即使身着柔婉的舞衣，踏着轻快的舞步，在起转跳跃之间还是透出了些许凌厉的杀意，一时勾住了他的魂，也迷住了他的眼睛。盲目使他奋不顾身，等他醒过神时，早已深陷入网中。  
如果可以，他真想回去扇自己两巴掌，总好过落入到现在这个难堪的局面。  
他觉得很难受。大腿内侧传来的凉意稍稍平息了体内无处发泄的欲火，促使他靠近了钢管，整个人都贴合在了上面，在暧昧的音乐中打开了他的身体。抬腿，旋转，倒立，每一次大开大合的动作只是为了让身体擦过钢管，在密切的接触中尽量得到安慰，但又会在结束的下一秒后引发更加强烈的渴求，循环反复，导致他的舞蹈渐渐偏离了原来的节奏。运动中分泌出的汗液濡湿了单薄的衣料，让身体的线条在灯光的照射下愈发明显。  
台下的人如何疯狂已不在他考虑的范围之内，龙骑的脑子呈现出一片空白，仅凭着身体的本能在行动。  
混乱中，似乎有人兴奋地将果盘里的水果掷上了舞台，砸在他的身上溅出了淋漓的汁液。然后，越来越多的人也跟着这样做。他停了下来，倚在钢管上困惑地转了转头，用手指勾起一点果汁舔了舔，再次引发出了一波骚动。  
有按捺不住的客人冲了上去，抱住他的大腿啃咬，留下一个印痕，又被蜂箱夜总会的工作人员连拖带拽地拉了回去。  
“真是有够乱来。”舞者重新出现在了他的身后，旁若无人地扯着他脖子上的项圈将他拉入怀中，亲了亲他满是汗珠的脸，“不过就引起轰动而言，你倒是挺成功的。”  
龙骑伸出舌头去追逐落在脸上的亲吻，完全忘记了自己还在舞台上，直接搂住舞者的腰开始扭动。很难受，身体绷紧在衣服里仿佛快要炸开。所有的声音进了他的脑子里都只剩下嗡嗡嗡的噪音。他只想快点解决掉身体的需求。  
他不知道舞者是如何去平息乱局，又是怎么将他带下去的。反正一察觉到离开了灯光的范围，他就拽着人躲进了过道一旁的帘布里，正想要把人摁在墙上，就被狠狠踹中，疼得捂住肚子跪趴下去。  
舞者轻松地放倒了他，拍了拍衣服上的灰尘，顺手扯掉蒙在他眼睛上的纱布，将他的手反剪在身后，绕着手腕绑了个死结。  
“你还没有学乖。”男人捏住了他的下巴，迫使他抬起头来，饶有兴致地就着透进来的余光观察他痛苦扭曲的表情：“我说过，我可从来不做下面那一个。”  
龙骑究竟是带着什么样的目的来到他的身边，舞者一直以来都没有兴趣多想。狂蜂浪蝶总是闻香而来，垂涎三尺，至于能在他手上讨到便宜的，至今还未有过。龙骑的作为不算过分，甚至有些地方还可以称之为有趣，让他快乐之余不禁觉得可惜。  
他的指腹抹过龙骑残余了少点红色唇膏的嘴唇，回想起方才后者在舞台上的表演。他欣赏这具肉体，紧实，矫健，带着掠食者的气息，让他随时都有正在狩猎同类的刺激感觉。这样的人似乎非常适合留下来陪他。  
他也曾设想过留下龙骑，但对方的激烈反抗在他的意料之中。这个送上门的玩具迟早是要从他的掌心里逃走的。快乐总是短暂的，舞团里的某个人一直念叨着的这句话，他认同了这个观点，遗憾地接受了事实。留不住，那就只好在逃脱前尽情享用一番了。  
捏住龙骑下巴的手用上了点力，强行打开了他的下颚。  
别以为我看着柔弱就觉得我好欺负呀。舞者笑着解开裤腰带，撩起衣摆，直接将勃起的性器顶进了他的嘴巴里。  
腥气混杂着汗味直冲他的鼻腔，让龙骑恶心得想要干呕。他挣扎着试图远离，但又被男人揪住头发拉了回来。他的感受并不在考虑范围之内，舞者的巨物继续往他的嘴里推进得更深，直抵他的喉咙。  
“舔吧。”舞者怜悯地用指甲刮了刮他的脸，下达了命令，“我教过你的，还记得吗？”  
糟糕的记忆自动被打开，龙骑打了个冷颤，下意识吞咽起嘴里的阴茎。太大了，他昏沉的脑袋想着这个问题，口腔努力包裹下尽可能多的柱体。太大了，他的嘴巴酸得发涩，只能靠分泌的唾液润滑，减轻他的痛苦。  
舞者舒服得眯起了眼睛。他感受到湿热的舌头舔住了冠状的顶端，扫过敏感的小孔，激得他下腹一紧，闷哼着吐出了一口气。  
龙骑的确是个优秀的学生。舞者肯定了自己的教学成果，并摁住了他的后脑，堵住后路，开始凶猛地在他的嘴里顶撞起来。他被顶得差点咽气。剧烈的动作带动了他的身体一起前后晃动，被冷落已久的下体在与地面的来回摩擦中得到了极大的安慰。他尝到了甜头，于是蹭得更加频繁，以至于在地面上留下了一道清晰的水痕。  
舞者突然拔出了阴茎，伸出的指尖在他脸上的泪水和唾沫上勾了一圈，将它们混在了一起。  
“你可真像个急着被人操的妓女。”男人评价道，一边扯开了他的衣服，将手指探进了湿淋淋的后穴里。他抽搐了一下，弓起了腰背，仅仅在对方手指的抚弄下就射了精。  
意识逐渐回笼，他瘫软在地，任由舞者分开了他的双腿，将阴茎插入了他的身体里。后穴自动自觉夹紧了挤进来的入侵者，因为药物的作用，抽插顺畅得让他再次积累起了快感。  
“真紧啊。“舞者握住他的大腿动着，眼睛扫过上面留有咬痕的地方，“夹得这么熟练，应该是被操过很多次了吧。”  
“让我想想，是在我不知道的时候吗？是艾德里安，还是莱恩？”每说出一个名字，灼热的性器往里面顶得更深入一些，“难怪我今天早上还听到了他们俩偷偷在讨论该如何享用你……原来早就已经做过了……”  
男人妆容精致的脸上挂着恶劣的笑容，嘴里说着完全不符合外表的粗俗的话，耸动着腰部侵犯着他的私人领地。  
“需要我去叫他们过来吗？或者你叫的再大声一点，他们在后面肯定也能听到的。”仿佛是为了印证舞者的话，帘幕外跑过一阵匆忙的脚步声，有人正在路过这里前往大厅。  
新的表演已经开始。龙骑能听见重新响起的掌声和欢呼声，还有昂扬激情的音乐，掩盖了下身让他几欲发狂的咕唧水声。他瞪大了眼睛，被插得蓄满了泪水，模糊了眼里外面透进来的乱糟糟的光影。  
舞者勾住他的脖子，温柔地含住了他的耳垂，阴茎却越发用力地快速进出他的后穴。  
“告诉我，你刚才是不是想被外面的那些人干？就像这样，掰开你的腿，狠狠插你的屁股，嗯？”腻得发嗲的声音又在他的耳边咝咝想起，试探他的极限。  
“你少……胡说八道……”龙骑喘息着，艰难吐出被撞得七零八落的几个字，“等我……早晚要找你算账……”  
“那你可别忘了，我等着。”舞者笑眯眯地抹了一把被捣成白沫的精液，然后连同手指一起塞进了他的嘴巴里，封住了他接下来的所有反击。  
其实根本不用担心他再吐出任何不解风情的话语，残余的药物再次支配了身体，也让他的大脑淹没在接收来自身体各处如实汇报的如海潮般迅速袭来的快感中。他在反复响起的音乐声中喊哑了嗓子，全身发抖地被抱在怀里操了又操。  
舞者似乎永不知足。  
男人舔住了他的乳头，又挺着阴茎挤进了他的后穴，占据了温热的肠道。  
“别想逃。”恶魔说道。  
毕竟夜还长着呢。


End file.
